Esto es un juego
by Luzbelita
Summary: Lily se siente mal y nadie parece darse cuenta, pero Sirius lo nota y quiere ayudarla. Una Conversación inesperada surge entre ellos Oneshoot


_Hola este es mi primer oneshoot de los merodeadores echo para el reto de Swetie_

_Es la primera vez que hago algo de los merodeadores, asi que cualquier critica es aceptada!_

_Fic!_

* * *

- Saben, Andrew me invito a salir ¿No es emocionante?- dijo con una risita tonta, una chica de aproximadamente 15 años. Tenía un cuerpo bastante esbelto y unos ojos celestes que con su cabello rubio la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana, con un grupo de amigas. 

- ¡Oh! Sé que tienes suerte, yo quiero que alguna vez James Potter se fije en mi ¡Es tan hermoso!- dijo una chica de rizos castaños lanzando un suspiro soñador mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

- Sara, sabes que no tienes ninguna posibilidad, él esta perdidamente enamorado de esa tal Evans. No entiendo que le puede ver a alguien como ella, una vulgar _sangresucia- _se quejó la rubia.

- Vamos, es James Potter, un merodeador ¿Cuánto crees que le puede durar el amor que _supuestamente_ le tiene?- contestó con desdén.

- Puede ser- dijo vagamente la rubia.- Aunque Sirius tampoco esta nada mal.

- ¡Que no esta nada mal! Por favor, Sirius y James son los chicos más lindos de todo el colegio- dijo alterada de cómo se había referido su amiga al galán de Hogwarts.

- Tampoco te alteres, Sara- dijo cortante la rubia.

Ese día el sol era radiante, la primavera recién empezaba, las flores comenzaban a abrirse lentamente adornando el castillo y todos los alumnos ahora querían pasear por los extensos jardines verdes, contagiados por el espíritu de la estación más romántica del año. Debían ser las aproximadamente las tres de la tarde, ya que el sol estaba demasiado fuerte y hacía bastante calor para un día de primavera. Todos los alumnos de diferentes clases y edades charlaban divertidos, inmersos en sus alegrías, riéndose con sus amigas o estando acarameladamente con sus parejas en algún rincón. Pero lejos de todo el bullicio y las risas, una chica de 17 años de Gryffindor descansaba tranquilamente, con su cabeza recostada en un gran viejo árbol que le daba sombra para cuidarse de los rayos del sol, cerca del bosque prohibido, solo ella estaba por ahí, los demás se encontraban cerca del castillo. Su cabello rojizo se movía dulcemente con el viento, sus ojos estaban tranquilamente cerrados y su respiración era pausada, parecía en un estado de paz interior, ajena al resto del mundo, aunque parecía algo triste, nadie pareció notarlo. Nadie se preguntó por qué en un día como aquel alguien prefería estar sola, alejada de todos, que con sus amigas riendo de cosas banales o con algún chico.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un chico de 17 años muy atractivo caminaba tranquilamente por los terrenos, era alto y flaco, tenía un corte aristocrático, tenía pelo negro azabache, unos ojos grises y caminaba con mucha seguridad y elegancia.

Muchas mujeres suspiraron al verlo, definitivamente era un ganador con el sexo femenino, pero por primera vez él no le presto atención a sus admiradoras, si no que siguió caminando con paciencia, saludando de vez en cuando a algún alumno, ya que todos conocían a los Merodeadores en Hogwarts, y más a Sirius y James, los cabecillas del grupo.

- Hola Sirius- lo saludó coqueta Sara mientras lo miraba con lujuria.

- Hola Sara- saludó él cortésmente y siguió caminando sin acercarse a saludarla, si no que un simple ademán de mano.

La castaña se ofendió a la poca atención que el moreno le había prestado, tuvo que recordarse como se cerraba la boca que por la indignación la tenía desmesuradamente abierta. Cuando vio que Sirius se alejaba lentamente lo siguió hasta que pudo ver a distancia donde se dirigía. Sintió hervir su sangre al ver como el morocho se acercaba donde estaba esa _sangresucia _además de jugar con James hacía lo mismo con Sirius ¡Que vergüenza! Pero más que indignación, sintió envidia, porque por más de que estuviera jugando con ellos, lo que en verdad importaba era que los tenía, en cambio ella se tenía que conformar con verlo desde lejos.

Sirius caminó hasta estar frente a la pelirroja, la miró detenidamente, esperando a que ella lo viera, como eso no pareció pasar se arrodillo a su lado.

- ¿Estas viva Evans?- preguntó casualmente.

Lily se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, con un leve estremecimiento abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes para encontrarse con los grises de su compañero.

- Si Black, estoy viva, no te preocupes- dijo con una pizca de sarcasmo.

- Menos mal, ya me estaba preocupando- dijo riéndose mientras se sentaba al lado de Lily- Dime ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?.

Lily rió con tristeza.

- ¿James te mando?- preguntó con calma.

- ¿James¡Vamos Lily! Me preocupo por ti- contestó riéndose.

- Claro- dijo en voz baja Lily.

Sirius se dio cuenta como había evadido su pregunta, ero mejor no insistir.

- ¿Qué es de tu vida? Hace mucho no hablamos- dijo tranquilo, mirando hacía delante.

- Es verdad, hace mucho que no hablamos- afirmo Lily- Nada que en verdad interese ¿La tuya Canuto?

Sirius rió sensualmente al escucharla.

- ¿Mi vida? Bueno, esta rodeada de chicas, aventuras con los merodeadores, profesores aburridos, lo de siempre- concluyo aburrido

- Debe ser muy aburrido tener tu vida- dijo sarcásticamente, pero con un toque exasperante.

Sirius la miró sorprendida ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Lily?

- No jodas Evans, mi vida es igual que la de todos- dijo cortante, ella no entendía muchas cosas.

- Si tú lo dices.

Un silencio incomodo reinó el ambiente hasta que Lily decidió romperlo.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el examen de transformaciones?- preguntó tratando de evitar el silencio.

- Bien, supongo. No fue difícil- dijo con suficiencia.

Otra vez silencio.

- Lily Evans ¿Me dirás qué diablos te pasa?- preguntó enojado.

Lily no le contestó, sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas, y si le contestaba temía que lo descubriera.

Exasperado, el pelo azabache giró su rostro para gritarle algunas cosas. Cuando vio su rostro en lágrimas y a ella intentando inútilmente retenerlas.

- No Lily, no llores por favor- dijo Sirius abrazándola dulcemente, acariciando su pelo, tratando de calmarla.

Lily se dejó abrazar mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Cuanta tristeza sentía, ya no podía ocultarlo más, tantos sentimientos juntos la harían explotar, necesitaba desahogarse y aunque odiara afirmarlo, él era la persona ideal. Lentamente se separó de su abrazo, Lily se secó el resto de lágrimas de su rostro y le sonrió tristemente mientras los colores subían por sus mejillas.

- Que vergüenza- dijo intentando reírse.

- Sabes que no es así, tranquila Lily- dijo tratando de animarla.

- Cuéntame sobre los merodeadores- dijo ella cambiando de tema- Sabes, siempre me dio la impresión que ustedes se ríen del pobre Peter.

- ¿Nosotros? Jamás, él es nuestro amigos, siempre juntos, un merodeador siempre el leal- se defendió.- Además él es muy importante en él grupo, siempre nos acompaña a cualquier lado- dijo con el seño fruncido.

- Si tú lo dices¿Y Remus? Él es tan diferente a ustedes, tan inteligente, estudioso ¿Cómo puede estar en un grupo cómo el suyo?- preguntó apoyándose de nuevo en el árbol.

- Hablas de él como si estuvieras enamorada- dijo Sirius, mirándola con extrañeza.

Lily lanzó una carcajada ruidosa que resonó por el aire, definitivamente Sirius la hacía reír.

- ¿De que te reís? Te hablo en serio Evans.

- ¿Enamorada de Remus? Black, no me hagas reír- dijo intentando mantener seria, pero lloraba de la risa.

- Te hablo en serio- repitió Sirius teatralmente con una sonrisa de lado.

- Tú nunca hablas en serio- dijo la pelirroja y antes de que él se quejara dijo- ¿Me vas a contestar?.

- Esta bien- dijo buscando la manera de definir a su amigo- Remus es, el racional del grupo, él que más piensa, él que idealiza muchas de nuestras travesuras, siempre nos sermonea antes de hacer algo, pero siempre termina accediendo- finalizó Sirius, no muy satisfecho con su definición.

- ¿Remus las planea? Debí suponerlo- dijo meditando Lily.

Sirius volvió a sonreír, Lily era muy especial.

- ¿Y tú Sirius¿Cómo te definirías?- preguntó observándolo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Yo? Bueno, soy el que incentiva muchas bromas, él más galán de todos, él más sociable...

- ¿Él más egocéntrico?- preguntó Lily interrumpiéndolo.

- Él más sincero- dijo Sirius, y ante la cara de incredulidad de Lily se echo a reír solo, luego lo acompaño Lily.

- ¿No te olvidas de alguien?- preguntó Canuto luego de un silencio.

- ¿De alguien? Me parece que no- preguntó fingiendo no entender lo que él decía.

- Cornamenta se pondrá muy mal al enterarse de que no lo tomas en cuenta.

- ¿Se pondrá mal¡Yo estoy mal después de lo que le hizo a Derek!- exclamó indignada la pelirroja.

- Oh, vamos Evans, cualquiera reaccionaría así, si escucho a la persona que amo decir _Estoy enamorada de nuestra amistad, su personalidad,_ _Después de mi papá es el hombre que más amo_- la imito Sirius con vos chillona.

Lily abrió la boca indignada por lo que él decía ¿Qué intentaba decirle? No entendía, en verdad hace mucho no entendía nada, pero eso era un disparate, Derek era su mejor amigo, era cierto que lo amaba, pero como amigo, un hermano, a falta de una que en verdad la quiera. Sirius Black tendría que aclarar muchas cosas.

- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- preguntó confundida.

- Lo que digo es que si vas a declararle amor eterno al gilipollas de Swan, no lo hagas en frente de James- dijo autoritariamente.

- ¿Perdón? Yo nunca mentí respecto a Derek, yo lo amo, pero como amigo, es como un hermano para mí.- dijo defendiendo su posición.- Además el gilipollas es él por pegarle a Derek.

- Se lo merecía- dijo con seguridad- Yo también le pegaría si trata de conquistar a mi chica.

- ¿Conquistar?- preguntó incrédula- Perdóname, pero yo ya estoy conquistada por...

Lily abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se tapo la boca con ambas manos. Había estado a punto de revelarle algo que solo Derek sabía ¿Estaba perdiendo la cordura?

- Así que la perfecta Evans esta enamorada- dijo con sorna- ¿Se puede saber de quién?

- Eso no te lo diré a ti, Black- dijo fríamente.

El silenció volvió a reinar el ambiente, Lily estaba roja de vergüenza y Sirius tarareaba una conocida canción con tranquilidad.

- Como me preguntaste por James, ahora te contesto- dijo sorpresivamente- Es un merodeador, guapo, pero no tanto como yo, esta perdidamente enamorado de Lily Evans, una alumna modelo, la prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor, una rompecorazones, pero él no se dará por vencido, porque como buen merodeador _Siempre gana._

- ¿Siempre gana? Estas muy equivocado Sirius, hablemos con sinceridad, James Potter en verdad es un cobarde, casanova, con poca cordura.

- Oh vamos Lily, James no es cobarde, te ha demostrado de muchas maneras lo que significas para él, que tú no lo quieras aceptar es diferente- dijo acercándose a Lily y tocarle tiernamente la nariz.

Antes de quejarse Lily se tocó la nariz para cerciorarse de que no tenía nada raro, más tranquila de encontrar todo normal se aclaró la voz para hablar.

- James Potter es un cobarde ¿Importante para él? Lamento decirte que no es así, usa las mismas técnicas que uso con todas conmigo, no seré una más de su lista- dijo con voz monótona.

- ¿Celos Evans?

- Jamás, y menos por él, que en verdad haga algo por mí y yo cambiare mi opinión sobre él, hasta entonces seguirá siendo el de siempre- dijo con cierta amargura.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó con curiosidad, había notado la amargura de Lily, ese era el momento indicado.

- Porque no me voy a arriesgar a abrir mi corazón por un capricho, nada es seguro con él, y a mi no me sirven las palabras vacías- explicó tristemente.

- ¿Nunca pensaste en darle una oportunidad?

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lagrimas y se mordió fuertemente el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, solo por no llorar.

- Que Briggeham le de una oportunidad

- ¿Briggeham?- preguntó confundido.

- Parece que esta tan enamorado de mí que se anda revolcando con ella- dijo tristemente.

- Oh vamos Lily, sabes que solo lo hace por ti, para lograr olvidarte, aunque siempre falla. Él...

- ¡Él juega Sirius¡Vive jugando¡Y no quiero ser parte del juego, quiero que él me quiera¡Que en verdad me diga que me quiere. ¡No solo que me intercepte por los pasillos para invitarme a salir! Eso lo hace cualquiera- dijo llorando Lily, se tapó el rostro con las manos queriendo desaparecer de allí, abandonar aquellos sentimientos que tanto la atormentaban ¿Por qué ella lo tenía que querer de aquella forma? El amor era algo muy grande e importante para sentirlo por alguien que no conoce el significado de esa palabra.

Sirius la miraba sin saber que hacer, no se esperaba una reacción como esa de parte suya que siempre parecía tan segura de si misma, mostrándose indiferente ante todo insulto y declaración de James, aunque no se lo haya dicho con palabras exactas todo el mundo lo sabía ¿Por qué tanta inseguridad¿En verdad fingía no escuchar a James hablar de ella? Solo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza, demostrándole su afecto, para que sepa que siempre estaría con ella, para poder sacarle esa inseguridad. Siempre la vio como alguien especial, le tenía demasiad cariño para verla de aquella forma, llorando en sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su camisa blanca, ahora mojada por sus lagrimas saladas.

- No Lily, por favor, no llores-dijo abatido- No puedo verte así, no llores por favor.

Lily no le contestó, aunque tampoco lloraba, ahora solo se mantenían abrazados, disfrutando del hermoso silencio, se sentía protegida en sus brazos, el dolor por un momento se fue, todo era paz. Cerró sus ojos con cuidado y se dejo abrazar por Sirius.

- ¿Ya estas mejor?- preguntó el pelo azabache separándose un poco de ella para inspeccionar si seguía llorando, para su alivio Lily le sonrió dulcemente.

- Si, ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes- dijo sonriéndole con dulzura.

Si alguien hubiera pasado por allí habría pensado que Sirius y Lily tenían algo más que una amistad, los dos arrodillados en el suelo, las manos de Sirius en la cara de Lily acariciando sus mejillas, Lily con los ojos cerrados sonriendo, además de estar tan alejados, hubiera dado mucho que pensar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Vamos lunático, tenemos que buscar a Canuto para la travesura de hoy- dijo con alegría James mientras caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts buscando a su amigo.

- ¿Seguro que esta acá? No lo veo por ningún lado- preguntó Remus inspeccionando con la mirada el lugar.

- Vamos Lunático, ya dijeron que estaba acá, no compliques las cosas- dijo con voz áspera Peter.

- ¡Colagusano tiene razón! Vamos Lunático- lo defendió alegremente James.

Remus iba a replicar cuando escucha una voz femenina hablando de espaldas suyas.

- ¿Buscan a Sirius?- dijo sensualmente Sara.

- Si, Sara ¿Lo viste?- preguntó coquetamente James.

- Si, lo vi- dijo acariciándose los mucles.

- ¿Dónde esta?- preguntó impaciente Remus, esa chica siempre lo sacaba de casillas.

- James, esta terminando los terrenos- dijo ignorando a Remus.

- ¿Allá esta? Bueno, habrá que interrumpirle la diversión a nuestro amigo- dijo con burla.

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, pero Sara los volvió a llamar.

- James, mira que esta con Evans- dijo con malicia.

Los tres amigos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar eso, los tres sorprendidos, las facciones de James se endurecieron y lentamente giró sobre sus talones.

- ¿Con quién esta?- preguntó apretando los dientes.

- Con Lily Evans- repitió arrastrando las palabras y disfrutado de la reacción de James.

- ¡James, donde vas!- gritó Remus al ver como su amigo se iba corriendo hacía el lugar donde debían estar su amigo y su _chica._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Gracias por todo Sirius- dijo la pelirroja, después de un momento silencioso.

- No hay de que pequeña. Siempre voy a estar ¿sí?- contestó cariñosamente.

- Si, lo sé- dijo sonriendo infantilmente.

Sirius la acerco hacía él, sus narices rozaban y su aliento se mezclaba, por un momento Lily pensó que la iba a besar, pero su miedo se fue al ver como su amigo depositaba un dulce beso en su frente y luego la miraba con esos ojos grises que siempre le habían gustado.

- Sabes que...

- ¡Sirius, amigo!- dijo James con ira en la voz, había visto demasiado, ver a su mejor amigo y la mujer que amaba abrazados tiernamente, alejados de todos, sonriéndose mutuamente, no le gustaba para nada ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Si algo lo caracterizaba eran sus celos, y ahora tenía demasiado de ellos.

- Cornamente ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó con tranquilidad.

- Yo bien ¿Ustedes?- preguntó sarcástico.- Lily ¿Cómo estas?

- Yo, bien ¿Tú?- preguntó tratando de sonar calmada, pero su voz tenía algo de nerviosismo.

- Perfecto ¿Qué hacían?- preguntó de nuevo.

- Nada, Lily estaba sola y quise acompañarla- dijo tranquilamente James.

- ¿Y que...

- Basta Potter, estaba disfrutando la tarde con Sirius ¿Vas a hacerle lo mismo que a Derek?- preguntó impaciente.

- Él se lo busco- se defendió James.

- Sabes que, me voy- dijo mirándolo con odio a James, después giro su rostro para ver a Sirius y con más calma dijo- Me voy, nos vemos más tarde.

- Adiós Lily- saludó él con alegría.

Cuando ya Lily estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para oírlos, James encaró a su amigo, no es que sospechara que tuvieran algo, pero los celos parecían dominarlo.

- No tengo nada con Lily, solo estaba mal y quise ver que le sucedía- dijo con calma mirando a su amigo, luego señalo un lugar al lado suyo para que se sentara.

James más tranquilo se sentó donde su amigo le decía ¿Cómo supo que él iba a decir eso?

- ¿Qué le sucedía?- preguntó curioso.

- No me quiso decir- mintió Sirius, sabía que Lily no le había a nadie a excepción de Swan lo que le sucedía, y el no tenía derecho a contárselo a su amigo.

- Ah, pero ¿No te dijo nada de mí?- preguntó esperanzado.

Sirius sonrió de lado, que equivocada estaba ella al pensar que todo era un juego.

- No, pero por lo que hable, me dio la impresión que piensa que tú estas jugando- dijo tranquilo, no podía decirle la verdad, pero si darle un empujoncito como el buen amigo que era.

- ¿En verdad piensa eso?- preguntó abatido- ¡Como hago para que entienda!

- Dije que la quieres y demuéstraselo. Interceptar a una chica para invitarla a salir lo hace cualquiera- respondió recordando lo que había dicho Lily cuando hablaron de James.

James lo miró sorprendido, sabía que alguien le había dicho eso, su amigo no era de los que pensaban cosas como esas. Pero quien sabe, talvez funcionaría y por fin Lily aceptaría salir con él.

* * *

_Al final es muy poco lo que aparece James en el oneshoot, pero siempre me gusto Sirius y era el mejor amigo de James, así que para mi era alguien importante en su relación._

_¿Les gusto¿Lo odiaron? Haganmelo saber con un review!_

_Se los agradecería mucho!_

_BesoStoneSs..._

_Luzbelita!_


End file.
